


Spiked

by Vanjxe



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanjxe/pseuds/Vanjxe
Summary: Michelle has a brilliant idea to sneak the group into a gay club. Everything goes very bad as Orla’s drink gets spiked. (no lead character just the gang together)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 18





	1. Persuasion

It was 5pm on a Friday afternoon. Orla, Clare, Michelle and James were over Erin’s house. They decided to stop over after school, that’s what they do most afternoons. That same Friday morning before school, Michelle rang everyone and asked them to bring a dressy outfit over. Questions were asked but Michelle didn’t say a word.

6͟P͟M͟  
She sat the group down on Erin’s bed.

“Well, are you finally going to tell us? ” Erin slumped onto the bed looking sarcastically relieved. 

Michelle pulled a mini red dress from her school bag and held it up. 

“Tonight girls, we’re going to party till the crack of dawn!”

“You’re throwing a party?” 

“no, even better Erin.”

“Jenny Joyce is throwing another party?” Clare joined in.

Michelle huffed.  
“We’re going to a club! Overhead me ma last night talking about this new club that’s opened not far away from us, apparently the vodka they serve is top class.”

Clare’s facial expression was exactly what Michelle expected, she looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“But we’re 16.” 

“15.” Orla corrected James.

“How are we gonna persuade our Ma’s to let us go to this club.” Erin scoffed.

“We don’t have to persuade them, we can sneak out the front door and I know the doorman, it’ll be grand.”

Clare stood up.  
“No way!” 

“Come on Clare, let’s live a little!” 

Orla was hyped up and watching Michelle as if she was telling a motivational speech. Clare looked at Erin with hope that she would back her up.

“I mean, it does sound fun I’m not gonna lie, and Michelle knows everyone in Derry.”

“Oh and also Clare, it’s a gay club so you could have a chance with the ladies.”

Clare thought for a bit and blushed.  
“Actually girls, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Michelle punched the air.  
“I’m gonna get so pissed!”

Orla jumped up from the bed and hugged Michelle. She put both hands on Michelle’s face and squealed, “This is going to be so cracker!”


	2. Step aerobics

8͟P͟M͟  
They all stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the front door, dressed head to toe in party clothing and accessories. They were wearing dresses, except Orla and James. 

Michelle turned to the group and whispered.

“Right Orla you go downstairs and distract the adults, we’ll all run downstairs, open the door and wait for you outside.”

Erin, Michelle, James and Clare spent at least 10 minutes trying to explain to Orla what she had to do and say. They rehearsed it a few times. She got the hang of it eventually. Nobody else wanted to put themselves forward to distract the adults. It would be too suspicious if someone else had done it.

Michelle handed Orla her step aerobics step. They watched her walk downstairs and waited for the signal. The music. 

Erin looked at the group.  
“Be careful girls, you know what my mammys like she’s got eagle eyes.” 

Orla walked into the kitchen.

“Did Erin do your hair love? It’s well nice isn’t it Mary.” Sarah said arms crossed, holding a cigarette.

“Aye it is Sarah.”  
Mary was folding clothes and placing them into a basket on the kitchen table. 

Orla didn’t reply back, she didn’t want to ruin everything for the gang and accidentally blurt out the whole plan. She’d also rehearsed what she had to say with the girls and she certainly wasn’t told to say “thankyou.”

“Nonverbal today Sarah?” Mary whispered.

“I don’t think so, she was talking this morning.”

“I’ve been practicing a new step aerobics routine, you all need you watch.” 

Mary looked up at her and smiled.  
Orla forced everyone to sit down at the table and watch, including Joe and Gerry.

The music played and Orla started stepping.

“go.” Michelle whispered. The gang all rushed down the stairs. James opened the front door and they stepped out into the cold air which brushed against their legs. Seconds later they heard faint clapping and Orla was speed walking to the door. She joined them outside. 

“Well done Orla, see girls that was easy.”

“It’s sort of fun breaking the rules isn’t it.”  
Clare said while walking down the pathway.

“Who are you and what’s happened to Clare Devlin?” Michelle laughed.


	3. Mission accomplished

They had been walking for 20 minutes.

“You could’ve told us we were walking Michelle!” Clare complained.

“Aye I would’ve put my trainers on.” Erin was carrying her heels and walking barefoot as they were digging into her ankles.

“What did you expect, our mothers to give us a lift!”

Clare rolled her eyes.

“I just can’t wait to find out what lesbians eat.”

“The amount of times I’ve had to explain that to her is ridiculous.” Erin murmured.

“We have to go to a whole other planet to get our food Orla.” Clare explained sarcastically.

“Like wee Kamal?”

“She’s messing with you.” Michelle laughed and put her arm round Orla’s shoulder.

James pointed at a building with neon lights and rainbow pride flag buntings surrounding it.  
“Is this it?”

Before the group joined the que to get into the club, Michelle jumped infront of them.

“Listen girls, there’s something you all need to know.” Michelle turned her head to look at the doorman, when she turned her attention back to the girls they were gone.

They were standing in the que. Quite easy to spot as they were a wee bit smaller than everyone else, especially Clare.

She stormed over to them  
“Guys!” She was practically shouting at this point.  
Michelle pulled them out of the line.

“I was lying my hole off! I don’t know the doorman.” 

They all frowned and glared at Michelle in shock.

“What?!” Erin looked at Michelle.

“I told you she was lying Erin!” 

“The fact you believed that was a miracle Clare.”

“Well this is great.” James said sarcastically.  
Orla smiled and nodded in agreement.

“No one asked for your opinion James.” Michelle snapped.

“We’re going back right now!” Clare stomped her foot on the ground.

“We’re already here now, we can’t turn back! Do you hear that music, that’s what we’ll miss and much more!” 

Orla was bopping along to the music which was faint as they weren’t actually inside yet.

“Let’s loosen up a bit!” Michelle looked at Erin expecting her to help back her up.

They were standing by a window in an alleyway by the side of the building. The glass was faded so you couldn’t see the inside but there was a small gap where the window was open. 

By the time Clare could argue back Michelle had already pushed the window open all the way and was climbing in. 

“Michelle!?” Clare threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

“Jesus Michelle you’re flashing your knickers!” Erin shouted tentatively. Erin looked around and tried to cover her up.

Michelle stood on the toilet seat and started pulling Orla up. 

While she was pulling her up, they got a few stares by some young women who were correcting their makeup in the mirrors. Orla squeezed past Michelle and jumped off the toilet seat. She stood and waved at the women innocently, they just waved back.

Michelle moved on to helping Erin up. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Clare spat out unamused.

Michelle looked at Clare then looked beside her at James and frowned.

“Stop looking up her skirt dicko!”

“What?! I’m just waiting for her to climb through, Clare was standing right next to me!”

“Just because Clare’s a lesbian, doesn’t mean to have to blame her.” 

Clare raised her eyebrows at James in agreement with Michelle. 

“Well you always think I’m gay.” James mumbled to himself.

Michelle held down Erin’s skirt to stop it flying up.

Eventually, they were all standing in the bathroom.  
“Mission accomplished.” Michelle said whimsically and gave herself a pat on the back.  
“Let’s get this party started! Woo!”


	4. A wee drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle gets the group drinks

They walked out of the bathroom, it was quite hard to get through due to the amount of people at the club. It was packed. Dance anthems were playing on loud speakers, crowds of people were seen dancing and having a great time. The club was decorated with Led and strobe lights which were flashing to the beat of the music. There were stairs next to the bathroom doors, they led you onto a mezzanine which was overlooking the dance floor. Tables were scattered next to the railing for people to sit down, have a drink and a chat. Back downstairs, the bar was a square section near the entrance, the drinks that were being served looked expensive, multiple cocktails were being made at the same time by the bartender, who was a ride according to Michelle. Her eyes were set straight on the alcohol. 

“Who fancies a wee drink?”  
Michelle walked over to the bar, the others just followed along. Michelle seemed to have experience in situations like this, the rest of the group..not so much. They’d never been to a proper bar before.

“Shit!” Michelle turned around and faced the group. Erin jumped.  
“Did anyone being any money?”

“No you didn’t ask us to.”

“What are we supposed to do. We can’t get any drinks without money!?” Michelle put her hand on her forehead annoyed.

“We could steal.”  
Clare shot a disappointed look at Orla.

“Oh yeah we could steal a few bottles of alcohol in front of all these people and nobody would notice.” Erin said sarcastically.

A middle aged man sitting at the bar by himself who was listening to the conversation joined in,  
“Or you could give me a piece of that fine arse and I’ll buy you and your friends a few drinks.” His eyes looked up and down Michelle’s body.

“Fuck off!” Michelle gave him the finger and they all walked to the other side of the bar. Erin and James looked at each other, disgusted by what they just heard. 

“You should report that Michelle.” James suggested.

“He was probably drunk. Just don’t go near him girls.” Michelle advised.

Michelle leaned on the bar counter. She started chatting to the bartender. It soon turned into flirting as she started complimenting him and his mixologist skills.The others were watching the whole thing eyes unfold. Orla was having the time of her life spinning around on the bar stool, she broke the seat part of the stool at one point and Erin had to fix it quickly before anyone could notice. 

“So do you think you could let us have a few wee drinks? We won’t tell anyone.”  
Michelle’s charm seemed to be working as the bartender gave in. 

“Alright fine, free drinks on the house, But if my manager hears about this, every single one of you will be dead, and I’m not fucking around when I say that.”

Michelle grinned.

They walked away drinks in each hand. Everyone had alcoholic drinks except Orla. Orla had orange juice. Michelle tried to change her mind but she refused anything else. 

“He sounded a bit like Dennis.” 

Clare looked at Orla.

“Aye he did actually a bit I suppose.”


	5. What being a lesbian really means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what they get up to in the club

As they walked towards the dance floor, Clare lost track of where everyone went. Panic struck, She lost them in the crowd and turned back away from the dance floor. The Key, The Secret was playing on the loud speakers, making it hard to hear.  
She noticed Orla was in the same situation, sitting at the bar on her own, having a conversation with the bartender. Clare stumbled over to Orla, relieved she was away from all the crowds. 

“This is Clare, she’s a lesbian.” Orla introduced her to the bartender.  
Clare nodded awkwardly, hoping for acceptance, she was in a gay club after all but still nervous.

“Oh cool.” the bartender smiled at Clare who smiled back. “So are you a lesbian too?” He looked at Orla.

“No I would never give up chicken nuggets and chips, I can’t.”

Clare looked at the floor in embarrassment.

The other day, Joe (being the uneducated uncle he is) had explained to Orla that lesbians were vegetarians. Erin tried multiple times to explain what being a lesbian really means but Orla couldn’t understand and Erin just gave up.

“Is she messing with me?” He laughed “How old are you?” The bartender questioned Orla.

Clare’s eyes widened and she put her hand over Orla’s mouth quickly.  
“She’s 18!” Clare spat out. 

“really...okay I only asked?”  
He nodded suspiciously and walked off to take away empty shot glasses from tables.

Clare looked at Orla,  
“Don’t speak to anyone, stay here I’m going to find Erin.”

Clare’s heart was beating fast. Faster than the day she got accused of killing a nun. Orla almost gave away the fact that they were underage. Clare was not prepared to get caught. She braced herself and walked back into the crowd.

Meanwhile...

At the centre of the dance floor Michelle was participating in a shot competition against another girl. Erin was watching along with lots of other people circled around Michelle and the girl.

“Take it easy Michelle.” Erin shouted over the loud music.

Michelle was struggling to understand the meaning of ‘take it easy’ as she was now downing shots one after another, while people cheered her on.Michelle won easily and walked back over to Erin. She wasn’t completely drunk yet, it would take about half an hour for it to kick in.

“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna be boking later.”

“This place is fucking class Erin!” Michelle walked over to a group of girls and danced against them.  
Erin followed. 

“Look at James.” Erin pointed to the corner of the dance floor at James, who was sitting on a chair being surrounded by gay men. “should we help him?” 

“no we should not! that’s the first bit of action he’s ever had in his life, he’s loving it.” Michelle argued. She knew he wasn’t enjoying it but she didn’t want to help him, it was too funny watching him struggle.

James couldn’t escape, there were too many people. He had been offered tons of lap dances and free shots by the men, which he politely declined. Uncomfortably, he attempted to get Michelle and Erin’s attention from across the dance floor but they were too busy dancing to notice.


	6. A good time

Michelle was wasted, leaned against the wall with her head hung low and a cigarette in her mouth.

"My heads pounding."

Erin was standing next to her, sober. "You’re honestly stupid Michelle."

"It’s called having a good time Erin."

"I don’t need alcohol to have a good time-"

Erin gasped.

_Oh my god..._

She was watching the dance floor as she spoke.

_Is that really her..the Charlene Kavanagh?_

_what is she doing here_... Erin thought to herself.

This was her big chance. Erin had always admired Charlene. She was the most popular girl at Our Lady Immaculate College and the prettiest in her eyes. She prepared herself and made a move towards Charlene, who was talking to some girls on the dance floor.

"Hey Charlene, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Erin! I have the same question for you?"

Charlene was shocked to see her. Who would’ve thought Erin Quinn was that rebellious to sneak into a club underage.

"Well you know...I’m just having a good time and a wee drink." Erin tried to impress Charlene by taking a gulp from her red plastic cup of alcohol. It failed. She reacted to the taste with squinted eyes, it was obvious she’d never drank before. She tried to play it off.

"Do you want to dance, this music is so cracker."

"Sure!" Charlene smiled.

James managed to escape being the centre of attention with all the gay men. He stumbled over to Michelle who was watching Erins attempt with Charlene.

"She has absolutely no respect." Michelle laughed. The room was spinning in her eyes. She took a swig of vodka from the bottle in her hand. James snatched it off her before she could drink anymore.

"oi!"

"Stop Michelle, you’ve had enough." James pleaded.

"ugh pop off it."Michelle climbed the stairs lazily to get away from James.

Erin and Charlene were dancing together. Erin was squealing inside, she couldn’t believe it. This could be the start of a new friendship or even more...

without thinking Erin turned around and kissed Charlene. It all backfired. Charlene pushed Erin away with a disgusted look painted on her face. 

“Erin I don’t like you in that way.”

Erin went bright red.

”oh..right...yeah well...I don’t like you either..I’m just gonna...go now.”

Erin ran off, she didn’t look up once she was too embarrassed. She headed for the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

James saw the whole thing. He ran after her feeling awful. He walked into the girls bathroom, the girls in the bathroom at the time didn’t mind him being there, they just assumed he was gay and had no interest in them.

James knocked on the stall with Erin in.

”who is it.” Her voice trembled.

”it’s me James.”

She wiped away the tear that was welling up in her eyes and opened the door.

”are you okay?“ James walked in and locked the door behind him. 

"Yeah I’m fine."

They were both packed up together in the stall. Silence took over.   
  
"Kiss me." James finally blurted out.

"...what"

"nothing-"

Before James could finish his sentence. Erin kissed him. She had to admit kissing James felt better than Charlene. They stopped and looked at each other. James lifted Erin up and wrapped his arms around her legs. He pinned her against the door and kissed her some more. 

God knows what they got up to after that.


	7. Dirty English Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t uploaded for a few days so you might want to check out the last paragraph from last chapter to understand what’s going on :) The start of this chapter is continuing from Michelle’s POV when she walked up the stairs to get away from James.

She had reached the top of the stairs. Being drunk and walking up stairs was not easy, it was like climbing Mount Everest. As she stood at the top Michelle noticed a familiar face walking towards her. It was Clare.

"I’ve been looking all over for you! Where’s Erin?"

"I don’t know..." Michelle replied lazily.

"are you drunk Michelle?" Clare watched how she was struggling to stand up straight.

"maybe." 

Clare huffed and sat Michelle down on a chair. 

"Listen, I think we’re in real danger."

"Struggling to give a shit if I’m honest Clare."

Clare was sat on a chair looking over the railing, scanning the dance floor for Erin, James and Orla.

"no Michelle! I was sitting with Orla and she was speaking to the bartender and she almost gave our age away. She just can’t help herself, where is Erin?! oh my god. If we get caught my Ma will kill me, like literally kill me-"

Michelle stopped her from talking. Clare tried to catch her breathe back, she’d never spoken so fast in her life.

"You seriously need to calm the fuck down!"  
  
Michelle handed Clare a drink. 

"If we get caught, which isn’t going to happen, we will never be allowed out again so we might aswell make the most of it, Orla’s probably having the time of her fucking life so stop cacking about her."

Clare looked at Michelle then snatched the drink from her hand and downed it. Michelle grinned and put her feet up on the round table. Clare had to put up with her talking about the amount of rides she’d seen tonight for the next half an hour. 

Minutes later...

Erin opened the bathroom door. The heat and sweat from the club hit her as she was now walking past the most populated area, the dance floor. The bathroom door opening caught the attention of Clare who was eyeing downstairs like an bird hunting for pray. Erin spotted Clare above her and rushed upstairs to her table.

"Can you zip my skirt up at the back, I can’t reach."

Clare did as Erin asked.   
"Where have you been and why are you all flustered?"

"I needed the toilet, nothing interesting."

"she’s been riding Charlene Kavanagh in the toilets." Michelle joined in.

"What. no I haven’t Michelle, I just needed to use the toilet, how many times do I have to tell you." Erin scoffed and looked at her.

Michelle noticed James walking out of the female bathroom and heading upstairs. _Why would James be in the girls toilets at the same time as Erin?_ When James joined the group at the table they all just stared at him.

"Dirty English bastard." Michelle murmured.

"What did I do?" James was alarmed but didn’t show it.

_How did Michelle know... Did Erin tell them?_

Clare soon caught on.  
"That’s rank Erin."

"What?! Having a piss?"

"you’re really bad at lying." Michelle laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes and sat down aggressively. James sat down awkwardly. It wasn’t long until the group were having a great time chatting and singing along to the music. They never wanted the night to end.

"Hold on.. where’s Orla?" James hesitated to speak but wanted know as she wasn’t sitting with them.

The girls sat up from being slouched on their chairs. Erin looked around and realised her cousin wasn’t with them.

"Where is she?” Erin looked at Michelle and Clare worried.

"She was at the bar but that was a while ago, she almost got us caught so I tried to look for you Erin but this place is like a maze." Clare spat out.

"We need to find her, we can’t leave her on her own, she’s probably looking for us."


	8. The spiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! mentions of drugs !

Meanwhile...

Orla was not looking for the group. She wasn’t thinking of them at all. Well, she was thinking about one person, Erin. Sitting at the bar talking about her cousin Erin and how she sometimes practices kissing on her pillow at night. Erin was someone she looked up to, they did everything together, she grew up with her. Orla was talking about Erin to a man, a man she’d never met but he seemed nice and was willing to listen to her conversation. What Orla didn’t realise was that this stranger she was talking to was the man who had insulted Michelle earlier that night.

He had one thing on his mind and that was when it all went wrong. When she wasn’t looking, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny plastic bag containing crushed up drugs and stealthily emptied it into her drink on the bar counter. The drugs dissolved as soon as they touched the liquid. Orla didn’t see what he’d done and began to drink her orange juice as the man closely watched. The taste of her drink was no different with drugs, it was impossible to tell.

Suddenly, it hit her. She felt overwhelmingly dizzy and her vision started to blur slightly. She lost the ability to move and talk. Orla was limp, the man put his arm around her shoulder to support her and stop her from collapsing onto the ground. He stood her up and carried her over towards the back door of the building. Nobody in the club noticed this strange behaviour except for James, Erin, Michelle and Clare.   
  
The group had been looking for Orla. And they finally spotted her from upstairs, but something was off. She looked liked she’d passed out and was being carried on someone’s shoulder. The group rushed down the stairs, pushing past everyone to get to her. Erin was in full panic mode.

_What’s happened to Orla? Who is that carrying her? Where is he taking her?_

The man made his way outside. Thinking he was alone, he pushed Orla against the brick wall and put all his body weight onto her, caressing her head, sweeping curly strands of hair away from her eyes. He was whispering things, things Orla didn’t understand due to the fact she was heavily drugged. She didn’t know where she was or who she was. She was a completely blank canvas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry the gang will come to the rescue next chapter :)


End file.
